1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panels, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting display parameters for AMOLED panels for improving the yield of manufactured AMOLED displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panels are manufactured, each panel has different electroluminance characteristics, meaning that an image displayed on one AMOLED panel may have different color and luminance values than another AMOLED panel displaying the same image.
Manufactured AMOLED panels need to conform to specific color parameters, and the variation in electroluminance characteristics in manufactured AMOLED panels causes a yield loss during the manufacturing process since not all panels conform to the required color parameters.